


¿Ángel o demonio?

by TabrisXX



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Priests, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Catholic Character, Catholicism, Demons, Español | Spanish, Fictional Religion & Theology, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Gore, Out of Character, Priests, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Temptation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Shinji Ikari ya estaba a poco de ordenarse sacerdote cuando se encontró con un ser tan bello que confundió con un ángel...pero aquel no era más que un demonio que lo haría caer en tentación, en su propio infierno de deseos reprimidos y pasiones ocultas.---[AU] Kaworu Nagisa (demonio) x Shinji Ikari (seminarista).





	1. Chapter 1

Desde que era muy pequeño, Shinji Ikari se dio cuenta de su deseo de consagrar su vida a Dios. Como había nacido en el seno de una familia católica practicante y muy devota, tuvo contacto permanente e intenso con la religión. A corta edad se manifestó en él la vocación y sus padres no pudieron estar más contentos y orgullosos con ese hecho. Le dieron todo el apoyo para que pudiera llevar a cabo sus estudios encaminados al sacerdocio.

Se graduó con honores en Ciencias Teológicas e ingresó a un seminario donde proseguiría su formación durante unos años y seguiría allí hasta que dictaminaran si era un candidato digno para ser ordenado finalmente como sacerdote.  
Shinji como seminarista era muy disciplinado en todos los aspectos, quizás un poco tímido y reservado pero era a su vez tan noble y servicial que se ganó el afecto de sus compañeros. Incluso el rector del seminario estaba convencido de que sería uno de los mejores sacerdotes que se ordenarían siendo tan joven.

En las pocas horas libres que tenía, a diferencia de sus compañeros que elegían actividades recreativas, Shinji optaba casi siempre por ir a la capilla para meditar y orar. Le gustaba la soledad y la paz que encontraba en ésta, por lo que también prefería ir cuando sabía que no había nadie más allí.

Ese día fue dispuesto a recibir el sacramento de la confesión. Se sentía aterrado y sumamente avergonzado por algo que le sucedió la noche anterior; por lo que pidió a su director espiritual y confesor, casi en medio de lágrimas, una penitencia ejemplar para alejarse del pecado.

Estaba en el confesionario junto con el anciano sacerdote, quien lo escuchaba atentamente sin emitir palabra alguna; a medida que Shinji hablaba, más y más lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Se encontraba sumamente preocupado porque en la madrugada había tenido un extraño e inusual sueño, uno que consideró impuro y pecaminoso. Se sentía sucio e inmoral por lo que había hecho y le estaba afectando demasiado.

En sus sueños, estuvo implicado en una situación cargada de lujuria; donde se veía en su habitación, en su cama siendo besado y tocado íntima y provocativamente por un hombre cuyo rostro no lograba recordar con claridad. Lo que más angustia le generaba, era el hecho de que él mismo se vio entregándose voluntariamente a aquel hombre, podía recordarse acalorado, excitado y gimiendo obscenamente en los brazos ajenos.

Las libidinosas escenas en su mente alcanzaron su tórrido pico máximo cuando se vio siendo sexualmente sometido, de rodillas en su cama y sosteniéndose también con los codos. Quien lo acompañaba lo sujetaba por las caderas mientras lo sodomizaba con violencia.

Todo aquello le había generado una gran e incontenible excitación sexual y no pudo evitar masturbarse. Cuando su orgasmo estalló, respiraba agitado hasta que una voz tan seductora lo dejó cautivado y abrió los ojos cuando escuchó a ese misterioso hombre...

—Shinji, si este es tu mayor deseo, déjate arrastrar al infierno y serás mío por toda la eternidad.

Se le erizó la piel y se sintió como envenenado por tantas increíbles y desconocidas sensaciones que su cuerpo experimentaba. Por un segundo, se vio tentado en aceptar semejante oferta. Pero a pesar de lo bien que se había sentido, todo se esfumó en cuanto recuperó su estado de consciencia y de un instante a otro, la culpa lo invadió por completo. Estaba asustado, nunca antes le había ocurrido algo de ese calibre, la desesperación se apoderó de él y quiso gritar.

Encendió la lámpara que tenía en la mesita al lado de su cama y enseguida pudo ver su mano y sus sábanas manchadas con su semen. Rompió en amargo llanto; se sentía culpable, sucio e indigno. Fue entonces que decidió confesarse, quería alejar de sus pensamientos todo aquello. Cuando terminó de hablar, siguió sollozando y finalmente el sacerdote confesor se pronunció.

—Dime la verdad, Shinji, ¿has estado dudando de tu vocación?

—¡¡¡No!!! -exclamó con preocupación- Claro que no, señor. ¡Jamás he dudado de eso!

—Entiendo -respondió el otro- ¿Y has sabido sobrellevar el celibato los últimos tiempos?

—Totalmente -aseguró- He consagrado mi cuerpo y mi espíritu a Dios, mi promesa de mantenerme casto y puros está intacta y será así hasta el último día de mi vida.

—Ya veo, me agrada toda esa convicción con la que hablas pero debes tener mucho cuidado porque antes que nada, somos humanos y estamos expuestos a las tentaciones del mal -el padre hizo una pausa, dándole a Shinji unos segundos para que analice esas palabras-

—¿Tentaciones?

—Así es. Nosotros, los hombres que decidimos entregar nuestra vida al servicio de Dios, somos los más vulnerables. Somos débiles y proclives a caer en tentaciones. Estamos privados de muchas cosas que los hombres comunes tienen a disposición

—¿Se refiere a los placeres mundanos? Porque he renunciado a todos ellos y estoy consciente de...--

—Shinji, odos nosotros lo hemos hecho también -replicó el sacerdote- Y aún así, estamos a merced de los demonios que siempre nos rondan de un modo u otro.

El seminarista permaneció callado hasta que acabó lanzando un largo suspiro.

—Así como los ángeles nos son enviados para protegernos, los demonios también están siempre cerca. Pídele a tu ángel que te proteja aún más, háblale para que te socorra y que nunca caigas en las tentaciones malignas

—Lo haré, Señor.

—Bien. En vista a tu verdadero y notable arrepentimiento, la penitencia será la acostumbrada -el sacerdote extendió sus manos hacia el seminarista- Dios, Padre misericordioso, que reconcilió consigo al mundo por la muerte y la resurrección de su Hijo y derramó el Espíritu Santo para la remisión de los pecados, te conceda, por el ministerio de la Iglesia, el perdón y la paz. Yo te absuelvo de tus pecados en el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo.

—Amén -pronunció Shinji-

—La Pasión de Nuestro Señor Jesucristo, la intercesión de la Bienaventurada Virgen María y de todos los santos, el bien que hagas y el mal que puedas sufrir, te sirvan como remedio de tus pecados, aumento de gracia y premio de vida eterna. Puedes marcharte en paz.

El seminarista hizo la señal de la cruz y salió del confesionario para dirigirse cuanto antes a un reclinatorio que estaba dispuesto frente al altar. Se arrodilló allí, juntó sus manos y cerró los ojos.

—Te doy gracias, Dios mío, por haberme perdonado mis pecados y recibido de nuevo en tu amistad. Te pido por los méritos de tu Hijo Jesucristo y de su Madre Santísima, suplas con tu piedad y misericordia cuanto por mi miseria haya faltado a esta confesión de suficiente contrición, pureza e integridad. Amén.

Shinji pudo escuchar los pasos del sacerdote que lo confesó alejándose poco a poco hasta que la capilla quedó en absoluto silencio. Se había marchado y tenía la certeza de que ya se encontraba completamente solo en ese lugar.

Tomó el rosario que traía colgado en la fajilla que rodeaba su sotana y volvió a santiguarse para dar inicio a la penitencia que le fuera impuesta. Iba a comenzar a rezar cuando un extraño escalofrío recorrió su espalda, sintiendo rara una presencia detrás de él.

El ambiente dentro de esa capilla se tornó algo denso y el clima se sintió muy frío, cosa que provocó que todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaran en cuestión de segundos. Se sentía observado y definitivamente le parecía que no estaba solo allí, por más que sabía que ya no quedaba nadie.

Cuando volteó con lentitud a mirar, vio a un hombre en uno de los asientos medios de la capilla, quedando algo desconcertado. Estaba de rodillas y con las manos juntas en señal de oración; quedó viéndolo fijamente hasta que el desconocido abrió los ojos, se compuso y le sonrió amablemente.

Se trataba de un hombre joven al que jamás vio en su vida. Lo vio con atención ponerse pie, notando así que el mismo era un albino, poseedor de una belleza única y deslumbrante, tanto que le pareció un ser divino enviado del cielo.

Shinji también se puso de pie, se sonrojó un poco al mirarlo y le devolvió una tímida sonrisa. Le dio la impresión de que el tiempo se había detenido en el momento que hizo contacto visual con el hombre y notó el extraño color de los ojos ajenos. Rojos, tan rojos como la sangre. Los mismos parecían brillar...eran tan extraño, lo hacían sentirse débil e hipnotizado. Algo le decía que no era humano, podía percibir su aura tan intensa.

—Debe ser un ángel -murmuró-

Entonces recordó las palabras que del sacerdote en el confesionario. Le había dicho que hable con su ángel, ya que siempre estaría allí para socorrerlo.

—¿Q-quién eres tú? -preguntó titubeando-

Shinji seguía viéndolo, estaba sorprendido y absorto. No podía apartar sus ojos del cuerpo ajeno, esa ropa negra que vestía le sentaba tan bien ya que contrastaba con su piel tan blanca y pálida.

—Kaworu -respondió el otro mientras avanzaba hacia Shinji a pasos lentos-

—¿Kaworu? ¿Pero cómo es que entraste aquí? No está permitido el acceso a personas que no son de este seminario y hoy no es día de visitas -inquirió el castaño-

—¿Me estás diciendo que está prohibido ingresar a "la casa de Dios"? -preguntó el albino, sonriendo de lado-

—No, perdón, no quise decir eso. Por supuesto que todos son bienvenidos aquí pero...--

—No me importa -lo interrumpió- De todos modos, no he venido porque él me interese. Más bien para salvarte a ti de él.

—¿Salvarme?

—Sí -el albino se le acercó invadiendo atrevidamente su espacio personal- Eres demasiado hermoso como para pasar el resto de tu vida encerrado en un lugar como este y sacrificándote por tu Dios egoísta. He venido para liberarte de esas cadenas, Shinji.

El seminarista se sonrojó hasta las orejas y aterrado por el modo que el otro le imponía su presencia, dio un paso atrás olvidando que ahí estaba el reclinatorio, por lo que tropezó con él y cayó estrepitosamente al piso. Vio como su rosario voló por los aires hasta caer detrás del extraño hombre.

Shinji intentaba vanamente ponerse de pie, su cuerpo no le respondía a voluntad. Para entonces, estaba prácticamente seguro que quien estaba frente a él no era humano y por lo que le hacía sentir, no podía ser un ángel o al menos, no uno bueno.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres!? -susurró, ni siquiera podía modular palabras en voz alta debido al temor que comenzó a experimentar de repente-

—A ti -respondió mientras sus ojos carmesí se tornaban más brillantes y extendía una de sus manos en dirección a Shinji con todas las intenciones de tocarlo-


	2. Chapter 2

Shinji cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras la mano ajena se posaba suavemente en su mejilla y se estremeció al sentir cuan helada estaba. Esos dedos tersos y alargados que presionaban la piel de su rostro estaban gélidos, como si se tratara de un cadáver. Aún así, la presencia y la cercanía de ese extraño albino que dijo llamarse Kaworu emanaban un calor abrasivo y sumamente confortante. Todo era demasiado contradictorio y que escapaba a la comprensión del seminarista que yacía echado en el piso y no se dio cuenta que el otro estaba prácticamente sobre su cuerpo.

Hasta que abrió los ojos y de un manotazo lo apartó, haciendo que dejara de tocarle el rostro. El castaño colocó sus manos sobre el torso ajeno con todas las intenciones de empujarlo pero se encontró frente a frente con aquellos intensos ojos carmín y notó que el inusual brillo de hace rato se había esfumado, de repente le parecieron humanos y que lo veían con compasión.

Shinji quedó de nuevo todo ruborizado y bajó la mirada por unos instantes.

—He venido por ti, Shinji Ikari -reiteró el albino-

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

—Ya te dije mi nombre -sonrió- Puedes llamarme Kaworu -lo tomó de la barbilla haciendo que Shinji vuelva a mirarlo-

Cuando Ikari hizo contacto de nuevo esos inquietantes ojos, comenzó a experimentar una extraña sensación de bienestar, se sentía atrapado por ellos y por alguna razón encontraba atractivo a ese hombre. Sus sentidos parecían estar obnubilados y su mente empezaba a nublarse.

—Eso es -susurró Kaworu- Entrégate a mí, solo tienes que decir que sí. Dilo, dí que renuncias a tu Dios y ven conmigo ahora.

—¡¡¡N-no...no puedo!!! -gritó y volvió en sí- Ya basta. ¡¡¡Déjame en paz, demonio!!!

—¿Demonio? -el otro lo observó elevando una ceja-

—Sí, eso es lo que eres -respondió- ¡¡¡Lárgate, de mí no vas a conseguir nada!!!

—Pero Shinji, no puedo irme. Vivo en tu mente desde siempre, estoy hecho a imagen y semejanza de tus deseos y tus bajas pasiones -refutó sonriente-

—¿Qué!? -exclamó todo alarmado- ¿Eres producto de mi imaginación? Es eso, sí. Esta es una pesadilla y nada de esto es real.

Y de la nada, la sotana que vestía a quemarse con rapidez hasta consumirse por completo. Shinji gritó lleno de terror creyendo que se quemaba pero las llamas jamás tocaron su piel y tampoco emanaban humo; no había olor ni rastros de la tela quemada. El fuego desapareció tan pronto como llegó y el seminarista se hallaba totalmente desnudo ante los ojos ajenos que lo examinaban sin pudor alguno.

—¿Te parece que esto no es real? -preguntó el albino y condujo una de sus manos hacia la intimidad de Shinji, tocándolo con total atrevimiento-

—¡¡¡Déjame!!! -gritó exasperado y trató de apartarse con prisa pero su cuerpo no respondía de nuevo-

No podía mover sus extremidades, no las sentía para nada. Sin embargo, podía sentir la perfección el frío tacto ajeno sobre su miembro a medida que su contrario deslizaba su mano en él de arriba abajo, produciéndole una excitación instantánea.

—No, Shinji, no te resistas. Es inútil que intentes luchar en contra de tus deseos -sonrió- Esto es lo que en verdad quieres.

—¡¡¡Grrr...n-no...no es verdad!!! -insistió el castaño, tratando de sobreponerse-

—Dices que no pero nada más mírate, estás tan ansioso que tu cuerpo te está traicionando rápidamente.

—¡Noooo! -la desesperación de Ikari era tal que unas lágrimas de impotencia escaparon de sus ojos-

Un placer que nunca antes había experimentado se adueñaba de su cuerpo mientras ese hermoso ser del inframundo aceleraba sus movimientos manuales, apretando ese miembro que para entonces estaba totalmente tieso y comenzaba a expulsar pre-semen.

Su mente todavía decía que no pero su cuerpo clamaba por más de esas sensaciones prohibidas. La lujuria lo estaba cegando poco a poco y su promesa de mantenerse como un ser puro y casto estaba tambaleando.

—¡¡¡Basta!!! ¡¡¡prefiero morir antes que caer tan bajo!!! -afirmó el seminarista-

—Ya has caído -susurró- ¿Recuerdas tus sueños, verdad? Era yo el que estaba contigo en ese momento -sonrió- Ahora puedes tenerme de nuevo, anda...solo pídelo y te llevaré a un lugar mejor que el cielo que tu Dios te promete en vano.

—Ahhhh... -gimió- ¡No, jamás!

Kaworu se detuvo, ya estaba harto de la terquedad ajena. Dejó de mover su mano y se compuso.

—Está bien, Shinji -se puso de pie- Lo haremos a mi manera.

El semblante del demonio se hizo distinto, frunció el ceño y su mirada su tornó más sombría. Su forma física comenzó a cambiar; sus ropas desaparecieron, sus cabellos se volvieron más largos, sus uñas se hicieron negras y puntiagudas, un par alas parecidas a las de un murciélago surcaron de su espalda y unos pequeños cuernos aparecieron en su cabeza.

Shinji lo miraba impactado, esa rápida metamorfosis frente a sus ojos lo dejaron totalmente anonadado. Pudo notar que también apareció una larga y fina cola que se agitaba como látigo en el aire y además, unos filosos colmillos que sobresalían en su boca. Lo único que no cambió en él fueron los colores de sus cabellos y de sus ojos. Aunque lucía ligeramente distinto que el comienzo, todavía poseía una belleza única y fuera de este mundo.

El demonio elevó una de sus manos y la puerta de la capilla se cerró con fuerza, el cielo se oscureció y se comenzaron a escuchar fuertes truenos seguido por una torrencial lluvia que caía con violencia. El seminarista quedó en un total estado de pánico, seguía sin poder moverse y completamente a merced de esa criatura diabólica. Ya no tenía dudas, era un enviado del mismísimo infierno y estaba allí para arrastrarlo con él. Tragó saliva y comenzó a murmurar una oración.

—Cállate, Shinji -advirtió- ¡¡¡No quiero escuchar que vuelvas a pronunciar el maldito nombre de Dios!!!

El otro no hizo caso, temblaba como una hoja en su lugar y seguía orando intentando con eso hacerle frente a su enemigo.

—¡Qué te calles! -gritó Kaworu y lo apuntó con su índice derecho-

Shinji comenzó a flotar en el aire y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba cerca del techo de la capilla, se llenó de temor creyendo que el otro lo haría caer desde esa altura. Optó por cerrar la boca, vio realmente enojado a ese ser cuya mirada trasmitía maldad y odio en estado puro.

—Bien, así está mejor -sonrió y también comenzó a levitar, elevándose hasta donde el otro para luego cargarlo en sus brazos-

El cuerpo desnudo del seminarista temblaba en los brazos de ese demonio que lo apretaba contra su cuerpo.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, Shinji -le dijo- Pero será inútil. Si te quitas la vida por ti mismo, me harás un gran favor y me apoderaré de tu alma por toda la eternidad -sonrió- Nunca podrás escapar de mí, vivo o muerto siempre serás mío.

—Dios, Señor mío, perdóname -murmuró- No soy digno de recibir tus favores pero no permitas que sea arrastrado hasta el infierno. Déjame alcanzar la dicha de tu gloria, aleja a este ser del mal.

—¿Todavía sigues con lo mismo? -cuestionó Kaworu y el horrible sonido de un trueno cayendo en las cercanías hizo que el lugar temblara- Ese Dios a quien aclamas no existe ya para ti, a partir de ahora. ¡Yo seré tu único Dios!

Shinji sintió un extraño frío recorriendo la piel de su espalda cuando se dio cuenta que fue depositado sobre el mármol del altar. Observó a su alrededor y notó que todas las velas de la capilla se fueron encendiendo solas. Intentó levantarse pero fue imposible, su cuerpo estaba paralizado de nuevo.

Quedó recostado sobre el altar y el demonio descendió también, quedando de pie sobre el pecho de Shinji sin apoyar todo su peso en él.

—¡¡¡No podemos estar sobre el altar!!! -protestó el castaño- ¡¡¡Es un lugar sagrado!!!

—Pues lamento informarte que ya lo estamos -le sonrió mirándolo desde arriba- Voy a poseerte aquí mismo, con tu antiguo Dios como testigo de nuestra unión eterna.

Kaworu llevó uno de sus pies sobre el pene de Shinji y lo masajeó lentamente, lo sintió caliente, ansioso por más atenciones. Solo con eso consiguió arrancar unos gimoteos del castaño, sonoros, libidinosos, excitantes.

Y antes que se pudiera dar cuenta de nuevo, tenía a ese albino sobre él. Su cuerpo estaba apoyado sobre el suyo, presionándolo contra el altar que ya no se sentía duro y frío sino como la cama más confortable y relajante del mundo...

—Dí que lo deseas, solo tienes que pedirlo y lo tendrás -murmuró el demonio colocándose entre las piernas abiertas del otro, refregando su enorme y endurecida erección contra la ajena-

El cuerpo de Shinji temblaba ante ese éxtasis que le producía, se negaba a hacer contacto visual con el albino porque sabía que no lo resistiría pero fue inútil pues el otro era capaz de leer sus pensamientos y predecirlo.

Tomó el rostro del seminarista con cierta fuerza; Shinji gritó al sentir aquellas garras perforándole la piel de sus mejillas, parecían tener el filo unas navajas nuevas y al rato, el calor de su sangre escurriéndose con lentitud.

Al ver eso, Kaworu sonrió complacido y se acercó a lamer la sangre ajena. Shinji sintió la textura de esa lengua y se estremeció, era parecida a la un gato.

—Mmm...tu sangre sabe deliciosa -susurró el demonio- Me dan ganas de probar más. O quizás, ¿quieres probarme primero tú a mí?

Dicho eso, se acercó a los labios de Shinji y los besó con pasión; introduciendo su lengua en la boca ajena, apoderándose de la misma y dejándole sentir el sabor de su propia sangre. Los colmillos del albino, lastimaron los labios ajenos, haciéndolos sangrar también. Era un beso cargado de deseo, placer y dolor; un beso endemoniadamente exquisito. Lo suficientemente poderoso como para intoxicar todos los sentidos de Shinji y dejarlo fuera de sí.

—¿Y bien? -preguntó apenas separando sus labios de los ajenos- ¿Ya te convenciste, por fin? ¿Vas a aceptar por tu propia voluntad? Si lo haces, todo será más fácil para ti.

Shinji asintió con la cabeza viéndose perdido en esos ojos que lo tenía hipnotizado. Otro trueno volvió a caer y despertó al seminarista de su trance, un ya muy leve estado de consciencia lo alarmó pero Kaworu era más astuto, volvió a besarlo con intensidad.

Ganó finalmente. Siempre lo hacía tarde o temprano.

—¿Quieres ser mío, Shinji? -preguntó de nuevo rozando su erección de nuevo sobre la del otro, de una manera mucho más provocativa-

—Aaahhh...sí -dijo por fin- Sí, quiero ser tuyo -sonrió preso de una oleada de placer-

El demonio albino se carcajeó observando desafiante a la imagen de Jesús crucificado frente a ellos.

—Volví a ganar -dijo- Tu siervo ahora es mío para siempre y lo es por su propia voluntad. Ahora mírame bien como lo voy a tomar y ya no habrá nada que puedas hacer para impedirlo.


	3. Chapter 3

Una tormenta eléctrica de gran intensidad se había desatado repentinamente, los truenos que caían alrededor de la capilla hacían temblar todo en el interior. La imagen del Mesías en la cruz se tambaleaba y parecía que iría a desplomarse en cualquier momento.

La voluntad de Shinji finalmente se había doblegado aunque la llama de su inquebrantable fe todavía flameaba débilmente en su corazón. Seguía recostado sobre su espalda en el altar, entonces echó la cabeza para atrás y pudo ver la imagen sacra, extendió la mano hacia ella y sonrió débilmente.

—Señor, sálvame -susurró a la par que unas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos-

—Tu Dios ya está muerto para ti, Shinji -reiteró el albino- No vendrá a salvarte por mucho que le ruegues.

Un horrible alarido de dolor salió de la boca del castaño e invadió todo el lugar cuando Shinji sintió arder su interior. Kaworu había elevado las piernas ajenas y comenzó a penetrarlo con violencia, Shinji no había notado que sus fluidos se habían deslizado hasta esa zona virginal y servía como un ligero lubricante aunque no se encontraba nada dilatado para recibir a ese intruso en su cuerpo.

Por más que intentaba moverse a causa de la incomodidad que padecía, no podía hacerlo. Su cuerpo no le obedecía, era como una marioneta en manos de ese bellísimo y maligno ser que lo dominaba a su completo antojo.

—¡¡¡Aaaaahhhh!!! -gritaba con una expresión de dolor, cerrando los ojos con fuerza a la par que las venas se le marcaban en la sien- ¡¡¡Por favor, detente...ngh! duele!!! -suplicó-

Kaworu sonrió complacido, le encantaba verlo sometido de ese modo. Los gritos y gemidos desesperados del seminarista no hacían más que excitarlo y aumentar sus ganas de lastimarlo, quería enseñarle esa perversa y atractiva combinación de dolor y placer.

Lo penetraba con una lentitud tortuosa, aumentando de ese modo la sensación de ardor en su interior. Shinji podía sentir como aquel miembro parecía quemarle las entrañas en tanto se incrustaba más y más en él, abriéndose paso y haciéndose más grande.

—Basta... -susurró de nuevo el seminarista y sintió como el cuerpo ajeno quedó pegado al suyo-

El demonio acercó su rostro al de Shinji y le sonrió, estaba completamente en su interior y el otro podía sentir como palpitaba en él con total ansiedad.

—Me resulta tan excitante verte de esta manera -dijo Kaworu- Prometo que tendrás tu recompensa y la vas a disfrutar, para ti será más increíble que tocar el cielo -quebró toda distancia entre ambos y lo besó con pasión-

Shinji se ruborizó por completo, se encontraba cubierto de sudor, intentando seguir el ritmo a la boca contraria que poseía la suya sin pudor alguno. Aquellos colmillos clavaban y le producían pequeños cortes en sus labios y en su lengua; estaba saboreando su propia sangre mezclada con su saliva y la ajena, pero no quería parar aunque lo lastimaba.

Esta vez, fue el mismo Ikari quien fijó sus ojos en los otros. Al verlo, el albino quebró aquel beso sangriento y lo observó encantado para luego acariciarle una de sus mejillas con total delicadeza.

—Eso es, Shinji -sonrió- Ahora me perteneces a mí por completo, ya no a tu Dios.

Entonces el albino tomó el rostro ajeno de modo a que pueda ver fijamente aquella imagen del que los hombres llamaban el hijo de Dios, levantó la mirada hacia ahí y entrecerró los ojos. La cruz cayó al piso de manera abrupta y la imagen se quebró en pedazos que se esparcieron por todas partes.

Shinji ni siquiera pudo reaccionar ya hasta que sintió al ser que estaba sobre su cuerpo, moverse en vaivén aumentando el ritmo cada vez más. Se removió un poco al sentir un ligero dolor y el choque entre sus cuerpos se empezaba a hacer violento a medida que las embestidas incrementaban.

Sus gemidos y jadeos se manifestaron de inmediato pero el dolor iba decreciendo. Pudo sentir su miembro endurecido debido al roce entre ambos, por lo que el demonio gustoso lo tomó en una de sus manos para empezar a masturbarlo a medida que lo penetraba fuerte y duro, tan profundo como podía.

—¡¡¡Mmm...ngh...ah...aaahhh!!! -era todo lo que ahora salía de su boca-

De un instante a otro, notó como su anterior negativa se esfumó por completo y ahora todo su ser rogaba para que aquello siguiera y no se detuviera jamás. Cada célula de su cuerpo pedía ansiosamente por ese placer desconocido que lo hacía estremecerse bajo el cuerpo ajeno.

Su mente estaba nublada y él completamente entregado a esas bajas pasiones mundanas, toda su pureza se había esfumado en brazos de ese demonio que era la realización de su más oscura y oculta fantasía. También disfrutaba escuchándolo gemir ronco en su oído, una extasiante sensación mutua.

Entonces Kaworu notó que lo tenía por fin a su merced y ya habiendo conseguido su objetivo de esclavizar a quien fuera un siervo de Dios hasta hace escasa una hora, le permitió moverse con libertad. Lo primero que Shinji hizo fue rodear al otro, lo abrazó con fuerza como si quisiera fusionar por completo con él. Se aferró con ímpetu al cuerpo ajeno, buscando llenarse de él hasta su límite.

—Ahhhh...Kaworu... -lo llamó-

—Eso es, Shinji -sonrió- Bienvenido a mi infierno, ahora serás mío para siempre.

El albino volteó sin salir del cuerpo ajeno y quedó sentado dejando a Shinji sobre él, hundiéndose por completo y sacándole nuevos e incontenibles gimoteos.

—¡Mmm ahhh...Dios! -exclamó el seminarista-

—¡Vaya ironía! -dijo el demonio al escuchar lo que el otro acababa de decir-

Entonces tomó al castaño por la cadera, posicionándolo adecuadamente para que ésta vez sea él quien se moviera a su gusto mientras se encargaba de masturbarlo de nuevo con prisa.

—Ah...sí, muévete más, disfrútalo a tu entero gusto -susurró el albino al ver al otro tan inmerso y entregado a la lujuria-

Shinji se movía con rapidez y sentía el pene ajeno entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo y de repente clavándose en él hasta el fondo, tocándole aquel punto que lo enloquecía mientras las uñas del albino marcaban su limpia espalda con rasguños tan fuertes y profundos que laceraban su piel hasta producirle sangrado a través pequeñas heridas abiertas.

—¡¡¡Aaaaaahhhh!!! -gritó Shinji al experimentar el más grande placer de toda su vida, comenzó a eyacular con intensidad y el otro soltó su miembro para deleitarse con esa impúdica imagen-

Había sido su primer orgasmo provocado por alguien más, una sensación indescriptible palpitaba en todo su ser hasta que sintió su interior siendo llenado por la esencia ajena, sintiendo de nuevo como ardía libidinosamente. Sus gemidos retumbaban contra las paredes de la capilla y los podía escuchar perfectamente, ya que la tormenta había cesado paulatinamente. Kaworu veía con una sonrisa ladina el rostro agotado de su ahora esclavo por la eternidad, lo volvió a besar con ganas siendo correspondido aunque esta vez de una manera débil.

Shinji podía sentir como los fluidos ajenos se escurrían de su interior aunque el otro no había salido de él.

—Mi alma y mi cuerpo le pertenecen de ahora en más, usted será mi único Dios, amo y señor por los siglos de los siglos -afirmó Shinji-

—Era todo lo que quería escuchar, Shinji.

Kaworu volvió a besarlo y cuando Shinji cerró los ojos a la hora de corresponderlo, todo se volvió oscuro y confuso para él.

\---

El sonido de una puerta siendo insistentemente golpeada despertó a Shinji, quien abrió los ojos totalmente confundido.

—¿Qué sueño fue ese? -se preguntó mientras salía de su cama-

—¡¡¡Shinji!!! -lo llamaron de nuevo- ¡Abre que ya no son horas de estar tomando siestas!

Se trataba de uno de los sacerdotes encargados de las diligencias generales del seminario, Shinji era uno de sus colaboradores más cercanos con las diversas actividades.

Sin embargo, Ikari estaba demasiado confundido. Todavía se sentía extasiado y agitado de alguna manera pero asumió había sido una pesadilla porque se veía a sí mismo en su habitación y vistiendo su típica sotana negra con su fajilla azul.

Aún estaba todo confuso para él, su expresión y su cabello un tanto alborotado era un claro indicio de que había estado profundamente dormido. Abrió la puerta de su recámara intentando parecer normal.

—¿Qué pasa contigo, Shinji? -preguntó el sacerdote que lo vino a buscar- La hora libre terminó hace como 20 minutos.

—Lo lamento, me quedó dormido y se me pasó la hora.

—Bien, ve a lavarte la cara y ve al recibidor de inmediato. ¿Ya se te olvidó las actividades a tu cargo?

—No, señor. Le ruego me disculpe, iré en un momento -asintió Ikari-

—Date prisa que solo esperan por ti -respondió el otro y se marchó de allí-

Shinji volvió a su habitación y se arregló tan pronto como pudo. Con esa siesta, se le olvidó por completo el hecho de que tenía responsabilidades que atender sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había soñado. Era demasiado inquietante.

—Kaworu -murmuró y llevó su dedo índice hacia sus labios, acariciándolos con suavidad hasta sentir un cosquilleo- No. Nada de eso fue real, por suerte.

Hizo la señal de la cruz y se compuso para después abandonar su habitación con prisa e ir hasta le fuera indicado. Cuando llegó al recibidor se encontró con el mismo sacerdote que fue a buscarlo, estaba en compañía de siete jóvenes que eran los nuevos ingresos del seminario y Shinji debía oficiar de guía.

—Buenas tardes -saludó Shinji con amabilidad y todos voltearon a verlo-

—Buenas tardes -respondieron al saludo al unísono-

Shinji quedó pasmado al notar la presencia de un apuesto joven albino de ojos rojos y sonrisa galante en ese grupo de nuevos ingresantes. No podía estar equivocado, era el mismo de sus sueños.

Tragó saliva y unos extraños escalofríos le recorrieron al sentir su mirada sobre él.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Shinji? -cuestionó el sacerdote encargado, viéndolo con extrañeza-

—S-sí, lo siento -se compuso- M-mi nombre es Shinji Ikari, es un gusto tenerlos aquí. Yo seré su guía.

Los jóvenes comenzaron a presentarse uno por uno hasta que llegó el turno del albino al final de todos.

—Kaworu Nagisa -dijo con toda naturalidad- Mucho gusto.

Shinji no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, ese joven lo miraba con un dejo de complicidad, como si supiera absolutamente todo de él.

—Por favor, síganme por aquí -pidió el seminarista a los demás- Les enseñaré sus respectivas habitaciones.

Cada habitación de la residencia la ocupaban dos personas hasta que el sacerdote recordó una cuestión puntual.

—Shinji, tendrás que compartir tu habitación con uno de estos jóvenes puesto que son siete y solo tenemos tres recámaras disponibles -explicó-

—¿¡Uh!? -exclamó Ikari, asustado-

—No tendrás problemas con eso, ¿verdad? -inquirió el sacerdote con voz acusadora-

—En absoluto, señor.

—Bien, siendo así , este joven se quedará contigo -señaló al albino-

—Por favor, acomódense y nos vemos en el recibidor en 30 minutos para enseñarles el resto de las instalaciones -pidió Shinji-

—Bien, parece que todo está en orden por aquí -dijo el sacerdote- Con permiso, yo los veré luego.

Shinji no pudo sino sentirse incómodo en compañía de aquel chico mientras los demás entraban sus respectivos cuartos para acomodarse. El sacerdote también se había marchado de allí.

—Ven por aquí, por favor -pidió Ikari y el otro lo siguió por el pasillo-

Cuando llegaron a la habitación del seminarista, Shinji tragó saliva y abrió su puerta con cautela.

—Pasa -lo dijo- Tu cama será la de la izquierda y puedes acomodar tus cosas en ese guardarropas de ahí -señaló quedando de pie junto a la puerta que se negaba a cerrar por alguna razón-

El albino volteó a verlo con extrañeza.

—¿Qué pasa, Shinji? -preguntó sonriente- ¿Por qué no cierras la puerta? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?

—Tú eres...-- -murmuró asustado-

—Lo sabes muy bien -lo interrumpió y fue hasta él con prisa-

—¿Kaworu? -preguntó el castaño-

El otro fue hasta donde se hallaba, lo tomó del brazo y lo metió a la habitación para cerrar la puerta de inmediato y colocarlo contra esta.

—¿En serio creíste que solo fue un sueño? -sonrió y le acarició el rostro- No, Shinji, ya tienes mi marca en tu cuerpo y en tu alma, eres mío para siempre, ¿verdad?

Kaworu rodeó la cintura ajena y pegó su cuerpo al suyo, lo besó con intensidad como lo había hecho antes pero esta vez, Shinji no se opuso para nada.

—Lo soy -respondió al separarse un poco de los labios del albino, los ojos de Shinji se volvieron tan rojos y brillantes como los ajenos-

El crucifijo que colgaba del cuello de Shinji se soltó en ese momento cayendo al piso. Ese demonio que lucía como ángel sonrió victorioso. Definitivamente, había ganado de nuevo.

**FIN**


End file.
